I'll always catch you
by Newinstyle
Summary: Every time I try to escape, he alway catch me. He said he'll never let me go, that he'll never let me leave this place. He told me that I'm his. That I'm his lover. WOLFYUU/YUURAM


**This is my first Kyou kara moau story.**

**Of course the pairinng is Yuuram/WolfYuu**

**If you like the story, i'll write another story called**

**Area 99, the sequal to this one-shot.**

**I was listening to Survivor by dbsk**

**the song gave me this idea, **

**so it will be a pleasure if you listen to the song on youtube**

**while reading this!**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

Yuuri was running down the dark alley from the place where he was sent. He knew he couldn't escape them, he knew he couldn't escape, him.

But every time he tried to escape that dreadful place, he would always get captured by, him. Every where he would go he would always get found by, him.

He had know where else to go. He ran from alley to alley, escaping from there clutches_, _but he will never tell that he has fallen in love with the boy_._

He always known that you can never escape from the place, but he always try. He also known that the boy was trained for people escaping,

He was trained since he was little. So the boy was skilled at tracking down where they escaper would go. It means that the boy would always find him no madder where he goes.

As he continue to run, he didn't knew that someone was following him. Wolfram, the boy who has always captured the blacked hair boy when he escapes. He will never let the boy escaped from the place. It was always his duty to bring him back.

But something other than duty was always nagging him. He always had this feeling to never let the boy escape. He noticed that it came from his heart. He notice that he had also fallen in love with the boy.

He could see the black hair boy before him. He always knew that the boy would try to escape.

But this time he will never let the boy go. Never in a million years would he let him escape the place where they belong, he would never let them escape Blood pledge facility, known to the outside world Area 99.

He saw the boy turned in to the alley and smirked, knowing the boy would end up in a dead end. He knew the area well because he had been in the facility since he could remember because his brothers own the facility.

He turned into the alley and saw the shocked expression of the boys face as he was about to run from the dead end alley.

The double black backed away as the blonde took a step forward. The shocked expression turned into a plain face the turned pale as the Yuuri felt the wall on his back, meaning he had no where to run from him.

The blonde hair boy known as Wolfram, kept on coming closer. Yuuri knew he could not do anything to stop him.

He noticed Wolfram started to smirk as he was getting closer towards Yuuri.

Yuuri kept his eyes closed and head close to the wall as he could feel Wolfram's breath on him. He open one of his eyes to peak at Wolfram. His face was centimeters from Yuuri's and his arms on the wall, each one on the side of Yuuri's head.

The double black open both of his eyes and stared into the blonde's ones. He knew that Wolfram never did this to any one, even the person he was capturing. So why start now? He didn't know. But they kept starting into each others eyes, they could turn there eyes from one another.

Then Wolfram started to speak, " You always try to escape, wimp".

"Not a wimp" Yuuri shot at him. Wolfram started to chuckle, and said " Even if you escape, you will never escape me because" Wolfram stop his sentence and move his mouth closer to Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri breath hitched as Wolfram spoke " Your mine".

With that Wolfram smacked his lip onto Yuuri's. He gasped as Wolfram forced his tough into Yuuri's mouth. He felt something enter his mouth, like a pill, and he swallowed it.

He started to cough as he felt the pill go down his mouth. As the pill started to take effect right away, he felt his body turning numb and slid down the wall into a sitting postion.

Wolfram knelt down and kiss Yuuri on the for head and whispered, " Sweat dreams".

He heard what Wolfram said before he slid into darkness. Making sure his love was a sleep, he picked up Yuuri bridal style and started walking to there home.

He will never forget this day when he learned that he fell for the boy in his arms.

* * *

**IF you liked the story please review!**

**Tell me if you want me to make the Story not One-shot of how this even happen. **

**I'll give you a preview of the story Area 99.**

Yuuri's pov

I was in the newsum in washington d.c. My class was on the field trip and I couldnt stop thinking about the dream I had last night. It was about my brother who was taken away when I was little.

His name was Shori, He was missing for about a week before we got a letter in the mail telling us where he was. He was at Area 99, the only place where everybody dosent know a thing about it. We dont know where it is or why its even there.

For about 11 years I didnt know how he was doing and I am 16, now. I alway thought about that place wheather or not it exsited. As I was about to go on the bus, I noticed a group of people across the street wearing running uniforms with strip at each side of there body.

All of them had different colored strips, Blue, purple, red, yellow, green, pink. One of the person was looking around until he locked his gase unto me and started to smirk. He was wearing the red striped uniform.

All of a sudden he started to cross the street with out looking for cars coming in the way. I heard cars beeping there horn and as they were about to hit the boy, the cars hit this force sheild that was around the boy. \

As he came in front of me, I noticed that he has emerald eyes and blonde hair. He grab my arm as he was about to drag me off some where. Then I heard my teacher say something to me.

" Yuuri do you know this boy", I squeld a 'no' as the blonde hand grew tighter around my army. Just as I was about to be dragged away by him, my friend Muarata said " Let go of him".

As if the blonde wasn't anyoed, he turned and glared at the teacher. His glare was like it could kill somebody. He still didnt let go of me, I knew that I was about to be kidnapped, Sara my other friend pushed him from behind and his hand let go of my arm.

It wasnt quick until he caught on balanced again but enough time for me to run from the place. The last thing I heard was the blonde yelling 'get him' and a whole group was running after me.

**If you think the story is interesting review and tell me to type it up.**

**Remeber this story is the beginning of how this one shot happened.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
